


A Love So Strong

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blaytz - Freeform, M/M, Voltron, blue paladin, galra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Blaytz, the Blue Paladin, has his heart captured by a nameless Galra.





	A Love So Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Glovian name credit to Yaxxam on Tumblr
> 
> Comments loved.

“Zarkon...why did you have to be soooo mean?” The Blue Paladin, Blaytz, cried with such sorrow. “The Server was really cute looking too…”

Blaytz stopped short as Zarkon gave him an annoyed look, giving a huffed breath before speaking to the love struck being.

“Because I know you and your damn game of leaving broken hearts in your wake.” Zarkon pointed a finger at Blayz. “I will not have you harm one of my people with your love on a sleeve attitude. Galra only fall in love once, bounded for life and I will not have you breaking his heart. Matter not of Rank or Status. I was saving him from you.”

Blaytz lowered his head as the Black Paladin spoke the truth of his past “relationships”, but Zarkon was all wrong on this one. The nameless server took his breath away and he was head over heals.

“But this is different…” Blaytz tried to speak more but was silenced by King Alfor who made his way with a cautious laugh, seeing his two team mates bicker.

“I hope I’m not interrupting, but Honerva is asking for you Zarkon…”

Zarkon froze, leaving Blaytz and Alfor to look at each other in a silent mental link. Their eyes clashed, knowing full to well Zarkon was in love. Blaytz smile, patting Zarkon on the back and pushing him a bit, causing Zarkon to stumble,

“You better hurry Zark!” Blaytz joked. “Your lady awaits your arrival.”

Zarkon looked at the Blue man, a blush attacking his purple face. 

“What...What are you talking about?” Zarkon knew he was screwed. He quickly started to walk away, pulling Alfor with him. “Let’s go.”

Blaytz gave a wistful smile, watching as the two men left. Once they left, he gave a heavy sigh, letting his eyes drop. 

“So they only fall in love once huh…”

***

“Oh Dear…” A Galra service woman snickered. “I believe your admirer is here Glovain.”

The Galra man, Glovian, fell into a deep blush, laughing as he was washing the dishes.

“Please don’t joke Kohan.” He looked down at the dish water, forcing a smile. “It’s not like a Paladin of Voltron would be interested in a service runt like me…”

“Oh? And What if I am?” Blaytz leaned over his shoulder, looking down at what Glovian was doing. The Galra looked up, his blush still on his face as he pulled away. A dish in his hand as he made a cute attempt to hide behind it.

“Blue...Blue Paladin….” Glovian was trying to find his words as he look everywhere but the hot man before him. “What...what brings you here?”

Blaytz crossed his arms, a bit upset the Galra wasn’t looking at him.

“Please call me Blaytz...and I came here to ask you of your name.” Blaytz watched as the Galra looked over the dish, his eyes seemed to shine a bit at that. “And to see if you are available to go out for a walk later this evening?”

Glovian was awe struck, leaving Kohan to take action, pushing the man closer to the Blue Paladin.

“His name is Glovian and yes, he would love to go for a walk with you…” Kohan smiled wide as she felt Glovian stiffen under her push. “Right now as a matter of fact.”

Blaytz smiled, liking the girl for being so brave for Glovian. He reached his hand out, watching as Glovian looked at it with awe.

“So, Glovian?” Blaytz felt a blush creep onto his own face. “Would you like to go for a walk with me?”

Glovian looked at the Blue Palain’s hand. He lowered the plate, reaching his hand out slowly.

“I would love to go for a walk with you, Blaytz.”

****

Zarkon gave a huff. He was glaring at Blaytz.

“I told you not to do it and what do you do?” Zarkon watched as Blaytz looked guilty of nothing. “And for once, I am glad you didn’t listen to me.”

Blaytz adjusted his suit, looking in the mirror at his traditional wedding suit.

“I told you, he was different Zarkon…” Blaytz flashed the man a smile. “I love him and he loves me.”

Zarkon rested a hand on his shoulder.

“And I am glad my friend.”

***

Glovian pointed a gun at Blaytz, as two other Galra held the man down on the ground. Glovian narrowed his eyes as Blaytz looked up, hurt and lost.

“Glo…” Tears started to well up, as his voice cracked.

“My Emperor told me that you are the enemy and must be destroyed….” Glovian’s voice was cold, distant, a voice he never used on Blaytz before. He raised his gun, his trigger on the finger.

Blaytz lowered his head, closed his eyes as tears started to fall.

“I love you and only you.” Blaytz cried as he heard the gun rang off twice. 

Blaytz opened his eyes as he heard two bodies drop by his side and the pressure of the Galra gone. He gazed up, seeing a tearful Glovian before him.

“And I you, my Blue Heart.” Glovian fell to his knees as he pulled Blaytz into a hug. “I love you more then my Emperor.”

Blaytz started shaking as he pulled Glovian into a deep kiss.

***

The two men sat in Blue’s cockpit. Blaytz as the pilot and Glovian sitting on his lap, his arm wrapped around his neck, sleeping on their escape from Zarkon’s grasp.

Blaytz smiled, even though he was tired. 

He smiled because he knew Glovian would be with him always.

He would be with him to a planet, far away from a world they knew. 

Far away from where they began.

But they were together. 

That was all Blaytz needed.

***

A planet, as blue as Blue herself, was their new home.

There was no war, no Zarkon.

All there was was love and it lasted till their last breath.

Happy.

Forever in Love.

***

END


End file.
